Bad Penny
|season=3 |number=6 |image=File:Bad Penny title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=November 11, 1989 |writer=Marilyn Anderson Billy Riback |director=William Fruet |previous=Stick It in Your Ear |next=Hate on Your Dial }}"Bad Penny" is the sixth episode of the 3rd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot A crooked cop finds the hexed coin and uses it for his own ends until Johnny steals it and uses it to restore his father to life. Meanwhile, the coin's return has Micki terrified. Synopsis Notes *This episode includes clips from the Season 2 episode Tails I Live, Heads You Die. Quotes Cursed Antique The coin of Zioclese from season two. Cast Episode Cast *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Steve Monarque as Johnny Ventura *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Ed Setrakian as Gorman *Sean McCann as Vince Ventura *John Bourgeois as Briggs *John Tench as Koslow *Katherine Ashby as Rita *Mark Melymick as Desk Sargeant *Dwight Bacquie as Driver *Raymond Hunt as Hard Hat *Mung-Ling Tsui as Anchor Woman *Colin Fox as Sylvan (Archive Footage) *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion (Archive Footage) Episode Crew *Directed by William Fruet *Written by Marilyn Anderson and Billy Riback *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Dave Goard *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Marie-Sylvie Devea Editorial Department *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Mary Jane Patterson - Assistant Editor *Gary L. Smith - Director of Post-Production Makeup Department *François Dagenais - Prosthetics Designer *Jacques Fortier - Prosthetic Technician *Jocelyn MacDonald - Hair Stylist *Darren Perks - Prosthetic Artist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Michael G. Burke - Trainee Assistant Director *Andrea Raffaghello - Third Assistant Director *T.J. Scott - Second Unit Director *Frank Siracusa - Second Unit First Assistant Director *William Spahic - First Assistant Director *David Till - Second Assistant Director Art Department *Rob Ballantyne - Assistant Art Director *Otto Fondan - Scenic Painter *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *David Lylloff - Swing Gang *Joe Madziak - Head Carpenter *Bruce Mailing - Lead Set Dresser *David Maltese - Swing Gang *Joan Parkinson - Art Department Trainee *Peter Risi - Property Master Sound Department *Jon Archer - Dialogue Editor *Tim Archer - Re-Recording Mixer *Gary Daprato - Foley Artist *Bryan Day - Sound Recordist *Rick Ellis - Re-Recording Mixer *Steve Foster - Dialogue Editor *Terry Gordica - Audio Post-Production Supervisor *Steve Gorman - Sound Effects Editor *Peter Harper - Foley Artist *Michael LaCroix - Boom Operator Special Effects *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist *Megan Hope-Ross - Director of Visual Effects Stunts *J.J. Makaro - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Blake Balentine - Grip *Richard Gaal - Best Boy Electric: Second Unit *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Ronald G. Paulauskas - Best Boy Grip *Tracy Shaw - Grip *Mark Silver - Key Grip *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Richard Wincenty - Second Assistant Director of Photography Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Carolyn Bahen - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Other Crew *Aileen Bell - Studio Manager *Lesley Clark - Assistant Coordinator *Nancy Eagles - Script Supervisor *Mary Fraser - Production Coordinator *R. Scott Gemmill - Story Editor *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producer *Ginger Reynolds-Smith - Assistant to Executive Producer *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583299/ Bad Penny] at IMDb Video Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes